Protectors
by kattfan12001
Summary: The family thinks everything is well with Alan until his nightmares return...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story. Please review. I do not own thunderbirds.**

* * *

Alan ran up the white sandy beach. The sapphire blue ocean shine like glitter as the sun made its way above the ocean line. The ocean soft waves came in and the sounds of the Island fill the air. The sixteen year old stop and took the sounds in. He was home.

Alan look to the direction of the villa seeing Fermat waiting by the stairs as a sound of a watch beeping brought his attention. Alan smile slightly as he turn the watch off and made his way the Fermat.

"Y-y-y you r-r-ready?" Fermat asked

"To get this assignment out of the way defiantly" Alan said as Fermat pass a bottle of water

* * *

Scott was sitting in the controls of thunderbird one flipping through the check list making sure everything way ready for the next unknown rescue. He then slowly made his way out of his "bird". He slowly made his way the Thunder bird two silo knowing Virgil would be wrapping up his check list.

Virgil was humming as he was checking over the medical supplies when he heard a pair of feet climbing platform towards the hatch.

"Are you almost done? Do you need some help?"

"Come in Scott I'm almost finish with the medical supplies" Virgil said now looking up.

"And the craft's checks?" Scott asked as he entre.

"All done, Gordon has already done thunderbird 4. His just gone a get the medic supplies I've run down on"

"And you let him?" Scott question

"He offer...and yes I'll report any mishap or if you want you can join me in revenge" Virgil said before adding "he know not to mess with the medicines"

"Not if he wants thunderbird 4 painted pink again" Scott said smiling

"What was that? You want One painted pink? Gordan said as he grin evilly holding the box Virgil requested.

"That box isn't too heavy?" Scott asked worried.

"It only weights a few kilos" Gordan said rolling his eyes as he softly placed the box down "Is this all you needed Virge?"

"No, that's everything web-feet you dismiss oh and Gordon?"

"Yes?"

"Don't even think of changing the colour of the birds or Scotty will go after you."

"He'll have to stop me first" Gordan said with a wide smile on his face and left.

"Well a least his happy" Scott said bemuse.

"I would rather a happy Gordon than a cranky Gordon any day." Virgil said putting the last of the medic supplies "well that it. I'm done let's get out of here."

* * *

Alan tapped at the side of the book before writing down on the piece of paper. John who was down from Thunderbird five was past the first piece of paper. John stop at the end of the page amaze at Alan's understanding of the advance sciences.

"You are doing very well."

"I had a good tutor" Alan said looking up a John before returning back to his work.

"I didn't think I did that well" John said lightly.

"Thanks to you I'm getting A's in most of my classes."

_"No__,__ you just needed some encouragement" _John thought to himself.

* * *

Gordan was happily swimming. He hadn't notice that his father was on one of the sun lounge reading the news on the tablet. Jeff look to see his second son on his fifth lap of the pool. He notice they were slower laps than perusal. Jeff conclude that there hasn't be any rescues in the last few week so Gordan couldn't be stress hence why his second younger son swam slowly. Jeff shiver when he look back remembering how close he lost Gordan to the hydrofoil accident.

"Hi father" John whisper

"Hi john, finish with Alan?" Jeff asked turning to his third son.

"Oh he'll be awhile, his assignment is going to require a bit of detail."

"Just make sure he does take breaks. I know what his like."

"His determine to get it right. This is an extra assignment he requested. His trying hard to bring his grade up to scratch. Did you know his doing advance science and I'm not talking high school advance."

Jeff look as he was deep in thought "I vaguely remember a teacher asking about his turn around...it was two months after the hood incident?"

John's eye brows narrow.

"Yeah we learn a lesson that day" Gordan said getting out of the pool.

Both John and Jeff looked at Gordan.

"What? I wasn't going full ball today. I herd some of the conversation and wanted to join in."

"What lesson did you learn?" Jeff asked Gordan.

"Don't underestimate him...if it wasn't for him" Gordan didn't finish the sentence.

John nodding at the understanding _without Alan they may not have lived__._

* * *

Klaxon blared. Scott was the first to make it ti their father's office which now became the command center. Virgil, Gordan and John join soon after.

"This is the situation boys" Jeff pause at look at the door where Alan was standing he then continue "there's a flood in England the dams are about to burst...Scott you'll need to go now and get more information, Virgil I want you to get pod 4 attach and take both Gordan and John with you."

A quick yes sir was herd before the four brother disappear be hide their portrait.

Jeff than turn to his youngest "You've got to choice either stay here and watch the rescue or go to bed."

Alan took to the couch and grab the laptop nearby ready the entre data from the rescue.

Jeff smile before he return to the mission a head.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Thunderbirds. please review.**

* * *

"We're wrapping up this rescue father" Scott said over the com-link

"F.A.B. see you when you get return to base" Jeff said before. Turning the portrait off.

Jeff turn to the youngest who was finishing the rescue report he smiled as Alan gave a big yawn before continue to typing away.

"Alan go to bed."

"I'm almost finish father. Just a few more minutes and I will have it done" Alan said before he yawned again.

Jeff walked around be hide Alan see above the sixteen year old's shoulder and had seen how detail the report was.

"You didn't miss a thing did you?" Jeff asked.

"If I did, I'll get the videos from the mission but so far I don't think I did" Alan said streching his hands in front of him before adding "Four hour mission successful no deaths...not a bad result."

Jeff look up at the time 1am then look at his youngest who, now was rubbing his eyes and quickly return to typing away. Alan then sat back looking satisfy with his work before saving it.

"Go to bed Alan it way past your bed time" Jeff said gently "Your brothers will understand if you're not here to welcoming them back."

"I know that they are alive and safe now" Alan said sleepily.

Jeff eyes narrow at that comment _"I'll talk with him tomorrow" _thinking to himself.

"Night father" Alan said giving Jeff a hug before disappearing to his room.

* * *

Scott stop in front of Alan's room and open the door slightly. Scott narrow his eyes as Alan was tossing and turning in his sleep. Than he started to hear Alan talking in his sleep something that his younger brother only did if he was really stress, really hurt or really sick which was a reason enough for Scott to enter into the teenager's room.

"No, no, Go away...Leave me family alone...I can't breathe...I got save them I can't leave them to die...Got to save them" Alan mumble.

Scott felt Alan's forehead a slight fever.

"No, no, no…don't go…go away...No leave them alone you monster" Alan's said.

Scott's eye's narrow with worry "Alan" Scott said and waited.

"No. no. NO! NO!"

Scott gently shook Alan "You gotta wake up sprout."

Alan's eye open slowly "Scotty?" he ask weakly.

"Alan you were having a night mare?" Scott asked looking worried.

His youngest brother hug him still shaking from the nightmare. Scott slowly rocked him. Alan's breathing was soften. Scott look down at his youngest brother as he drift off to sleep once more.

* * *

Gordan was taking laps of the pool when he stop and had a look around seeing his youngest brother had return from a run. Gordan look at his watch. 11.30am.

"Hey Allie, you're on you run a bit late, Are you feeling ok?"

"I was up watching the rescue."

"Oh...you finish with your assignment?"

"Not yet, but I'm getting there" Alan said sitting on one of the sun lounge.

"John is impress…You're getting smarter than me, you know."

"I don't know...you know everything and anything about the ocean."

"You will too... When your training starts."

"Not yet, I told dad I want to finish school first. Speaking of which I better get this assignment done."

Gordan eyes narrow "_Not yet? I thought he would be jumping at the chance to start early training and was looking forward to the home schooling. Something isn't right and I can't figure it out...I'll go and see Johnny maybe he could put a light on this" _he thought to himself climb up the stairs out of the pool.

* * *

Jeff and John flip through the report Alan did on the rescue. John was impress on how much detail than Alan had gone through.

"Did he watch the whole mission?" John asked.

"Up till the birds have left danger zone" Jeff said "I sent him to bed afterwards."

"He has been on one mission after the hood incident but he doesn't seem to want to join the missions after that." John said.

Scott who was sitting on the couch was listening to the conversation than looked up at his father and brother. "That's because…"Scott hesitated.

"Scotty?" John questioned.

"What is it son?" Jeff asked in concern.

"When we got back, something was telling me to check on Alan...He was having nightmares again enough to bring a mild fever" Scott said.

"Where is Alan now?" Jeff asked getting a little more worried.

"He was going on a run this morning than he told me he was going to continue on with is school assignment" Scott said "I asked if he was feeling ok and he told me he was but...He wasn't his happy cheerful self like he was yesterday."

"What where the nightmares about?" John asked.

Scott's eyes darken and so did his voice "From his sleep talking ...The hood incident."

* * *

Alan couldn't keep his eyes open. He was finish with his first draft of his assignment look for anything this that need to be corrected but his eyes where heavy. So heavy. He laid down his head. Before he knew it he was fast asleep.

Virgil made his way to the kitchen half an hour later seeing this youngest brother asleep at the dining table. He frown as he slowly made his way to Alan shaking him gently.

"Allie...Come on Sprout, time to get up and go to bed...Allie?"

Alan slowly open his eyes as Virgil felt his youngest brother fore head it was warm.

"Are you feeling ok sprout?" Virgil asked a little worried.

"I must be a bit more tried than I thought" Alan replied sleepily.

"Dad did say you were up watching the rescue...Why don't you go back to bed...Don't worry about packing up I'll do that just get some rest" Virgil said ruffle the blonde's hair.

Alan stood up slowly and made his way to the door before turning "Thanks Virge"

"Just get some rest" Virgil said as he started to pack away Alan's assignment.

Scott, John and Jeff shortly enter the kitchen as Virgil finished putting Alan's assignment on the table against the wall.

Jeff look around before asking Virgil "You haven't seen Alan?"

"I sent him to bed after I caught him sleeping here" Virgil pause than look over to his elder bother "He seems to have a slight fever but nothing but a little rest can fix but however he didn't seem like himself?"

"So you notice that too?" Gordan asked leaning against the door jam.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Thunderbirds. please review.**

* * *

Alan close the door of his bedroom as a wave of tiredness hit him. He only took a few more steps before he fell to the ground with a loud thud.

_Alan was running. Why was he running he didn't know. He felt cold. Ice cold._

_"I'm coming for you Alan" it was the Hood's voice_

_He kept on running but didn't seem to move._

_"They don't love you Alan__.__"_

_"No. It's not true leave me alone" he whisper__._

_He saw his family being wrap around with chain and fear in their faces. They scream for him to get out and save himself. He couldn't move. His body didn't want to move. He wanted to scream. He screamed._

All of a sudden someone was shaking him

"Alan. Come on buddy wake up" said a very worried voice.

"Scott his fever it high" Virgil said in concern.

"What happen?" Alan asked weakly.

"Alan you got to stay awake, okay?" Virgil said "Does anything hurt?"

"Hurt?" Alan said in confusion.

"Alan do you know where you are?" Scott ask.

"My bedroom?" Alan question trying to sit up.

Virgil look over to Scott "At least he know where he is."

"How long have this night mares been going?" Scott asked.

Alan now had sat up and seen than he was on his bedroom floor. His eyes still adjusting to the bedroom light. He put his head in his hands. His head ache.

"Sprout? Does your head hurt" Scott asked.

Alan nod is head once which made his head hurt more.

Virgil quickly went through his medic bag. He found some tablets before going in to Alan's bathroom to grab a cup of water. He came back and gave them to Alan.

Scott watch Alan carefully as he drank all the water that was in the small cup. Virgil waited until Alan place the cup down next to him. He then got his pen light to check Alan eyes all seem normal.

"At least you didn't hit anything as you collapsed" Virgil said

"Collapsed?" Alan questioned.

"You mean you don't remember?" Scott asked now going pass worried.

"I don't remember going to my bedroom" Alan said.

"How much sleep have you been get Alan? And I want the truth" Virgil said looking at the dark circles under Alan's eyes.

"Five hours in the last few days, I think" Alan answer vaguely.

"Now I want some truth...how long have you had these night mares" Scott asked.

"On and off for the since the hood incident...but" Alan stop he didn't want to tell them that the night mares where at their worst when he return to the Island. He thought that he got over that but it clear to everyone else and to himself that they were getting a lot worst and harder to control.

"But what Alan? We want to help you but we need all the information you can give us, okay?" Virgil said "and if you don't want to tell us you can always talk to someone else...John maybe."

Alan though about however more he thought about the more he was convince that his brothers wanted to help. He look up to both Scott and Virgil.

"I'll talk to John if you don't mind" Alan said weakly "I'll get him to tell you all later."

Scott squeeze Alan's shoulders as Virgil got up to find John.

* * *

Gordan was back in the pool as John sat down on one of the sun loungers reading a book. It was not wise to be in the way of smother-hens. As far as John knew both older brothers had got to see if Alan was okay. Something was not right. Even Gordan notice which, to John meant it was not good.

John drop the book aside. He remember Alan mentioning night mares and John got him to tell him all about it. If they were at a rescue he got Alan to email his night mares. John got up and grab his laptop from the couch inside. He then look at his emails and his heart stop there where two emails from Alan entitle night mares they were post two days before Alan was due to come home. He herd someone come from behind.

"John?"

"You wanted me Virgil?"

"Alan want you...I think he want to talk to you."

"He's been having night mares again hasn't he?"

"How did you know?"

"It was a wild guess."

John held on to his youngest brother waiting for him to talk. Scott was about to close the door look over at John who gave Scott a nod. Scott gave a small smile before closing the door completely.

"My night mares are getting worst" Alan whisper "they are increasing, once I fall asleep I see him and I can hear his evil voice. My night mares increase more when I'm at home. "

John patted Alan's blonde hair.

"You're safe here. You know that, don't you? The Hood will not be returning. Lady P made sure of that. He can't hurt you no more." John whisper.

"I'm so tried but I'm afraid my night mares will return" Alan said sleepily.

"I'll stay with you...we'll discuss this a little more later. Virgil has given me strict instructions that you are to sleep and rest" John look down at Alan who had fallen asleep.

"Sleep well little brother"


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Thunderbirds. please review.**

* * *

Scott enter into Alan's room an hour later. He saw John still holding onto Alan while reading a book. Scott kneel down taking a look at his youngest brother seeing that he had fallen asleep and seem peaceful for the moment. He look over to John who had then place his book down carefully and use sign language asking Scott to help him put their youngest brother to his bed.

* * *

In Jeff's office Virgil sat on one of the couches sketching while Gordan was standing by the window looking over the ocean and started to see a storm starting to form above it. Jeff was looking at some paper work... Well was trying to look at some paper work but end up slamming it on the desk which made both of his sons jumped.

"Sorry boys" Jeff said meekly.

"We're all worried Dad" Gordan said not taking his eyes off the window.

"Why wasn't any signs or why didn't he tell us that he was still having night mares?" Jeff question with a hit of worry in his voice.

"Actually he did tell someone" Virgil said look up from his sketch book.

"Who?" Jeff asked.

"John."

"How did you find out?"

"It was more what John said" Virgil said remembering John's words _"He's been having night mares again hasn't he?"_

"I think John has known for a while but somehow Alan must of got him to not tell anyone else until he was ready...they have been getting a lot closer during the last two years" Virgil said.

Jeff sat back on this office chair. "Where's John now?" he asked.

"With Alan" Gordan answer still hadn't look away from the window.

* * *

John sat on a chair next to Alan's bed while Scott sat on the floor lending against the wall. Both looking at Alan.

"John" Scott whisper.

"Yes?" John whisper back.

"How long had you know about this?"

"His night mares you mean?" John ask now looking over at Scott direction.

Scott gave a quick nod.

"A year and a half."

"That long? When I call him to see how his going he didn't mention anything to me."

"Because he was scare to tell the rest of the family...I told him to let the rest of the family know but he refuse too but I also didn't want to push the subject either."

"Why wouldn't he tell the rest of us?"

"He's afraid of if he told you guys that you would see him weak."

"Weak...after all that kid been through? It would have broken a man long ago."

"There something else."

Scott looked over at John who was frowning.

"He doesn't feel safe on the Island...his night mares get a lot worst when he get home."

Scott could only stare at John for ten minutes. His focus was gone when he herd Alan's scared voice. He look over to Alan to see he was still asleep but that wasn't what disturbed him it was the fact Alan was crying in his sleep.

"Another night mare" John said.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Thunderbirds. please review.**

* * *

Scott got up from Alan's bedroom floor after seeing his youngest brother's tears. Something wasn't right. He when he checked Alan's forehead and gasp.

"Johnny, you need to get Virgil here now" Scotty said trying to keep fear out of his voice.

"Scotty?"

"Alan's fever is getting worst."

John quickly ran out of the room.

Virgil stop sketching as he heard a pair of feet running. He look up seeing John's pale face.

"Johnny are you ok you look" Virgil started.

"It's Alan his fever is burning up" John said worrying.

"Dad and Gords go and set up the infirmary up" Virgil said as he ran out of the room.

Scott was patting Alan's hair when Virgil return with the medic bag in his left hand and the ear thermometer in his right hand. He quickly move to his youngest brother side and waited for the beep. He had a look at the temperature and went pale.

"Virgil?" Scott asked.

"42 degrees. Scotty we need to reduce his temp now" Virgil said as he quickly open the bag. He got the vial and needle out. "Scott once I've given Allie this we'll need to get him to the infirmary."

"Virge?"

"Scotty can you get him there?"

"Yes"

"Let's go."

* * *

Jeff had just move the covers down on one of the beds when Scott walked in holding a very pale but a sleep Alan.

"Scott what happen?" Jeff asked showing his concern.

"I don't know Virge said something about 42 degrees and told me to bring Alan here?"

"He look like" Gordan stop relise his father was in the room know this wasn't a time to swear he then said "he look terrible worse than terrible."

Scott gently place Alan on the bed as Virgil entre the infirmary.

Few hours later Virgil was sitting down next to Alan after convincing the family to get something for dinner (as he was sure either Scott or John hadn't eaten in the last twelve hours). He was flipping through an art book when he herd Alan talk in his sleep. Virgil frown and stood up to get the thermometer out again. Then as he turn away the heart monitor that was connected to Alan start to beeping loudly.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't own Thunderbirds. please review.**_

* * *

_Alan ran. He could feel the heat surrounding him. He saw his family. His father and four older brothers. Then he saw flames blocking his way. He tried to get to them pleading to them to come over to his side. Then he realize they were chained. The heat was increasing. It was becoming unbearable. The image of this family surrounded by flames disappear but the heat was still there. He call out for his bothers and father._

_Than it became cold. Ice cold. White snow started to fall around him. Than the feeling of darkness griped him. He felt he couldn't breathe and tried to call for his family. No word past his lips. He heard voices that where familiar to him but it was faint. The heat return tenfold__._

_Alan started to run but couldn't move. He saw the bodies of his family on the ground. He try to reach them but couldn't move. Then he saw him. The one who cause these night mare. The one who made him felt unprotected. The one who nearly killed his father and brothers in space. The Hood had return. Alan wanted to scream. Oh how much he wanted to scream._

_He wanted the Hood gone he want to punch him. Than the voices where getting louder. Something about this familiar voices. Really familiar. They were getting louder and louder._

"Alan wake up" _That's Scott's voice. He sounds upset. Why is he upset?_

"Come on, Allie please wake up" _That's John's is that fear I hear?_

"No. NO! Don't this to us! I'm not letting you give up" _Virgil? He sounds scared__._

"Sprout, please don't let me beg" _Gordan? The prankster beg?_

"Please Baby…please my baby boy you got to fight this" _Father? His voice is shaking. It sound like he's going to cry. Don't cry daddy please don't__._

That all Alan could hear before he slip into darkness


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Thunderbirds. please review.**

* * *

Virgil look at the heart rate monitor. He felt his heart stop for a few second than his medical side kick in.

_"Now wasn't the time to panic" _Virgil thought.

"Virge what going on" Jeff called from the watch

Virgil silently curse realizing that he had left the communication on his watch open. He quickly put an oxygen mask on Alan and quickly added medication to the IV line as Jeff had entre in the infirmary. Scott, John and Gordan where right beside him.

"Dad get Brains now" Virgil said but couldn't hide the worry out of his voice.

"I'll get him" Gordan said running out of the room. He didn't want to see his youngest brother that way.

"What can we do?" Jeff asked.

Than the sound from the monitor was the sound Virgil dreaded. Alan's heart stopped.

Brain and Virgil work quickly on Alan to bring back his heartbeat.

"Alan wake up!" Scott shouted he was upset but knew he had to stay out of the way but couldn't move from where he was standing as Gordan had wrap his arms around him.

"Come on, Allie please wake up!" John voice was in fear. He didn't want to lose Alan.

"No. NO! Don't this to us! I'm not letting you give up!" Virgil was scared. He allowed the medic side to keep him grounded. He had too.

"Sprout, please don't let me beg" Gordan said weakly as Scott had than put a hand on Gordan's back.

"Please Baby…please my baby boy you got to fight this!" Jeff yell. He was scared.

Then all of a sudden they heard monitored pick up a heartbeat.

* * *

Jeff sat next to Alan's bed. It had been three day since Alan had scared him. He hadn't woken up but his night mares hadn't return. His baby boy was in a coma. He way silently praying to his decease wife.

_"Oh Lucy please watch over him. Please. Please let him be all right. Let him know we are missing him and his laughter. Please." _He felt a tear fall on his pants. He quickly wipe it away.

Jeff look around the infirmary seeing that his other four sons were sleeping. Gordan was curl up in the other bed. Scott and John where on the chairs while Virgil was at his desk. Jeff frown knowing he'll had to convince them to head to their beds. Brains had already told Lady Penelope what had happen so she put out a statement in the press to let the world that the Thunderbirds where on heist. What would Jeff done without his friends he don't know nor didn't want to find out.

He got up slowly and went to Virgil side and softly shake him.

Virgil slowly open his eyes "Is something wrong?" he ask sleepily.

"I need you to help me to convince your brothers to go to bed. Brains has offer to keep an eye on Alan" Jeff whisper.

"What if Alan wake up?" Virgil asked.

"I'll be here once you get some rest and I mean 8 hours' worth you can swap with me...if he wakes up before then I'll let you know. Deal?"

Virgil look over to his brothers where than to Alan and then to his father.

"We'll wake John up first. We are going to need all the help we can with both Scotty and Gords" Virgil said sleepily.

* * *

Jeff smiled as John was directing a Sleepy Gordan by his shoulders. While Virgil and Scott slowly walked out bidding goodnight to their father. Brains was looking at the monitor as the door close. He waited for a few minutes before he spoke.

"M-M-Mister T-T-Tracy y-y-you'll need s-s-sleep too"

"I'll be fine Brains."

"N-N-No u-use the other b-bed."

Jeff raise an eye brow. Brains was determine.

Jeff stood up and headed toward the other bed. "I know if I don't, you'll slip something in my next coffee…if something happens you'll let me know?"

"O-o-of course M-m-mister T-T-Tracy."


	8. Chapter 8

_**I don't own Thunderbirds. please review.**_

* * *

_Alan woke up under a lilac tree. He could hear someone humming his lullaby. He slowly stood up and follow the sound. Only few metres way was a women wearing a soft lilac colour dress and soft waist length blonde hair. Her eyes where blue and her smile was warm and kind._

_"It been awhile Baby" she said holding her arms as to asked for a hug__._

_"Mum?" Alan whisper__._

_"Come here and give your mum a hug__.__"_

_Alan stop going forward "where am I...Am I dead?"_

_"No sweet heart...you're just asleep now__.__"_

_Alan hug his mum and felt a hand pat his head._

_"I miss you so much" Alan whisper__._

_"I know but you know I'm never far away__.__"_

_Then just like a dream the image of is mother disappear with the last words echoing__._

_"I'm never far away__.__"_

* * *

Jeff woke up after four hours of restless sleep. He stare up at the white ceiling of the infirmary. Slowly sat up and look over to where Alan was. He slowly moved to his youngest son's side and sat down on the chair. He squeeze Alan's hand. Alan weakly squeeze back.

"Alan?" Jeff asked looking at the sleeping form.

* * *

Scott gently shook Virgil. Virgil slowly open his eyes. He didn't realize how tried he really was until now. He look at the clock. Not even an hours rest.

"Scotty?" Virgil asked blankly.

Scott look at his younger brother a felt a little guilty in waking him then answer. "It may not mean anything thing but dad squeeze Alan's hand and Alan squeeze back."

"You haven't woken anyone else?"

"No….I wanted to play it safe….I don't want to give false hope."

Virgil quickly got out of bed and head to the infirmary.

* * *

Brains and Virgil where quietly talking between each other to the annoyance of both Jeff and Scott. Virgil wanted a second opinion just to make sure. Brain had agree with Virgil verdict. Virgil look to see both his father and oldest brother waiting patiently. He slowly went to Alan's side and patted the sixteen year old's blonde hair as Jeff and Scott came to Alan's side.

"He will wake up soon….however it will only be a little bit at a time. His body has been weaken by the dangerous fever" Virgil whisper.

Scott felt like a heavy loaded had lifted.

Jeff held onto Alan's hand then asked "how long do you think he will wake?"

"The earliest….tonight….the latest tomorrow night" Virgil answer.

* * *

_It was night time. Alan was walking across the beach on Tracy Island but he heard not a sound. It was quiet. Too quiet. That scared him. He ran toward the Villa. Gordan wasn't in his pool. Virgil wasn't in his art room nor on his beloved baby grand piano. John wasn't on the couch reading his beloved books or on his telescope. Scott wasn't working on his beloved Thunderbird One and his father wasn't in his office. It was quiet. Way to quiet. Alan tried to find out if his brothers and father left for a rescue. Nothing since the Hood attack. That was odd__.__ He bump on of the book that laid on his father's desk. Something fell out of the book. He slowly pick up the piece of paper. It was a newspaper clipping with a headline "Jeff Tracy and four sons missing". Alan wanted the scream but he stop himself. Something wasn't right. The head line was a lie. It had to be a lie. He rip up the newspaper article and threw it on the ground. He ran out of the office calling out for his father and brothers. Than darkness took hold of him once more__._


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Thunderbirds. please review.**

* * *

John woke up and looked at the clock. He had fallen asleep and guess he had six hours sleep. He heard the birds from the jungle singing their song. He slowly got up and headed out of his room. The house was quiet. He's guess was that his brothers where still asleep. That was until he walk onto the where the pool was.

Gordon hated it when one of his brothers where hurt or sick. It worried him that Alan didn't tell him that he still night mares. He swam across the pool for the thirtieth time when he felt a hand taping his back. He shot his head out of the water seeing John who wore a worried look.

"What's wrong?"

"How long did you sleep Gords...you still have black around your eyes" John replied frowning when he saw how dark under Gordon's eyes were .

"I couldn't get much sleep."

"Gordon I want the truth. How long did you sleep?"

"Maybe two hours."

"Gords I know the pool is your stress release, I can understand that, but I don't want another brother in the infirmary "John said holding out his hand "plus I know you hadn't eat in a while and I don't want to eat alone at the moment. Want to join me?"

Gordon held onto the edge of the pool before deciding to head to the steps that lead out of the pool.

* * *

An hour later Scott and Virgil walked into the kitchen seeing John holding a sleeping Gordan. John gave a weak smile.

"He was at the pool and had only slept two hours before hand" John whisper.

Seeing that Scott was going to say something put john put a finger on his lips to indicate quiet.

Virgil had looked a Gordon "we'll have to move him to the couch at least."

"How's Alan? "John asked.

"His fever had broken now .All we need for him to do is to wake...but we don't know when" Virgil said as Scott laid Gordon on the couch nearby.

"When he does wake up. What would stop him from having this night mares again. What if it gets worst" John didn't want to finish the sentence.

"Well worry about that when it does happen. All we can do is help him understand that we well be there to protect him and love him" Jeff said standing at the kitchen door.

* * *

Gordon woke up three hours later seeing Scott looking down on his tablet. Scott look up hearing Gordon move. "Go back to sleep Gordon."

"I can't." Gordon said sitting up "I'm worried about Alan."

Scott move to sit next to Gordon and got his second youngest brother to look at him. "Alan is going to be alright. Virgil is watching him now but he is a little worried about you."

"He should be worried about Alan….not me."

"No but you swimming with only two hours sleep made him concern…in fact he was going to sent you to the infirmary."

"Let me guess you said you'll keep an eye on me."

"After I kill you first…Gordon don't do anything reckless like that again….if John didn't happen to go by the pool you could have passed out and drown."

"I'm sorry I guess I wasn't thinking in my sleepy state, I was so stress….father doesn't known."

"No, it was between brothers not to mention it to him….thought if you do that again you'll be grounded from the pool for a month and we'll let your brothers handle four."

Gordon look at Scott in disbelief "you wouldn't."

"Believe me. What the field commander says goes" giving the famous don't mess with me stare.

"I promise, I won't do anything so reckless again" Gordan said looking up at Scott eyes.

"Good boy...now did you want to see if sprout has waken yet?"

* * *

John sat by Alan's side flipping through a book. Virgil was sketching sitting on the opposite side of the bed. Jeff was on the tablet flipping through work emails. Scott and Gordan walked in quietly and stood at the end of the bed. Jeff look up at is second youngest son still seeing that there was still some blackness under his eyes.

"Gordon use the other bed…..we'll wake you up when Alan wakes up" Jeff said gently.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Thunderbirds. please review.**

* * *

Scott hated when one of this brothers where hurt or sick. He look over to where Alan was sleeping. This spring break they were meant to go camping on one of the beaches of the Island but was disappointed where Alan had insisted on finishing his extra credit assignment.

Then Scott look closely at the memory. When had Alan ever put school work ahead of having a chance to export the Island? Yes he had improve his grades from D's to A's and one B but it shouldn't of result in extra credit. More the question why the extra credit? Then Scott's train of thought was gone when he felt a hand on his right shoulder.

"What's wrong?" John whisper not wanting to wake their father and the other three brothers.

"Let's go outside and I'll tell you there."

* * *

John had been watching Scott wearing his serous thinking face for haft an hour. Something bother his oldest brother. John's curious got the better of him and decided to put his left hand on Scott's right shoulder. Before asking "What's wrong?"

Scott had told him he wanted to go outside. John followed him to the pool side. John sat on one of the deck chairs as Scott pace up and down the side of the pool. John knew that Scott pacing wasn't a good sign. He also know he had to wait until Scott started speaking. Scott had stop pacing and took the chair across from John.

"Tell me do you know why Alan is doing extra credit?" Scott asked after a few minutes of silence.

"To improve his grades I thought but that was last year and I thought he kept his grades up till now….Is he doing extra credit I thought that the assignment he was working on was a normal assignment at a higher grade level" John said now looking concern. "Scott what aren't you telling me?"

"You know that we decided to go camping on spring break with Alan and he agreed to it. In fact he was looking forward only to come back with assignment that he insisted had to be done before anything else."

"We were only going for two nights" John said "he could had done the assignment aft...er….wait was he stalling….no… he was worried about the rest of the family finding out about the night mares."

"John what's is going through that kids mind."

"He doesn't want to look weak to his family."

"There something else. You know he told dad after his first mission that he wanted to complete school."

"Yeah dad thought it was a little odd that Alan wanted to start his training after he finish at Whartons but didn't want to push subject."

"I think he doesn't want to be a part of Thunderbirds….I mean I hadn't seen him near any of the birds since that mission not even show an interested in them at all."

"That's when the night mares started to get worst" John said coming to a realization.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Thunderbirds. please review.**

* * *

Virgil woke up. He look around seeing that Alan, Gordon and their father was still asleep. He frown when he notice that both John and Scott had left the room. He looked at the monitors before deciding to leave the infirmary. He quietly went to the kitchen thinking that Scott and John must have gone to their beds. That was until when he herd their voices. Virgil grab an apple and decide to join them. He was making his way down the stairs when he herd John.

"That's when the night mares started to get worst."

"Johnny?"

"Virge we didn't hear you come" John said turning to see his younger brother.

"When did Alan's nightmares get worst?" Virgil ask with is arms crossed.

Both Scott and John silently curse at their younger brother's good hearing.

Virgil look to Scott and then to John. Both somehow found the ground interesting at the moment. Virgil raise an eye brow. _"There is no way they are getting out of this one" _the medic thought to himself as he taken a sit between his older brothers.

John the look over to Scott who nodded his add "Well, he'll have to know now."

John knew Scott had past the buck to him. John sigh and told Virgil their theories. After the explanations the medic thought for a little bit then he looked at his older brothers.

"But that mission when smoothly….not death only a few injuries….nothing that would have….trigger" Virgil stop and frowned.

"What is it?" John asked.

"You're not thinking about when Gordon had got knocked out?" Scott said realizing.

"Gordon got knocked out? John asked.

"Only for a few minutes" Virgil said quickly.

"Again he got knock out and no one told me?" John question.

"I thought Scott would have told you" Virgil said glaring a Scott.

"I was to occupied flying Two…..One was out of action for upgrades at the time." Scott said "The storm was really extreme. Gordan and Alan where sent down in harness to get the remaining five people off the sinking ship. Alan told me he had taken two people. He then turn seeing Gordon grab two also however the remaining person decide the jump on Gordon's back and in turn knocked out Gordon." Scott said "Alan didn't panic. He call for Virgil to send down another harness. Quickly tie it on one of the uninjured people. Quickly went to see Gordon who by that time regain consciences. When we got home Virgil made a comment to Alan on how pale he look. Alan only brush it off saying he was just feeling tried."

"You didn't push the subject any further?" John asked.

"To be honest I was more worried about Gordon at the time and I thought I would talk to Alan in the morning when he got his rest" Virgil said "When I got up Alan had gone on his run. When he got back he went straight to father's office."

"So that's when he told father he wanted to wait until he finish school" John said connecting the pieces together.

Virgil and Scott looked at John as asking for an explanation.

"Father called after Alan had talk to him. Father didn't know what to do. I mean that what dad wanted to in the first place. After the Hood incident Father had change his mind and wanted Alan to do some training during the school breaks. Alan was ecstatic….but after Alan return from that mission he change his mind….dad didn't know what to do. So he called me. That's when I decide to try and contact him once every few days to see how he was. When I could every time the question Alan asked if everyone was ok. Then the discussions turn to school and after school actives….not anything about thunderbirds."

"So he's worried about us getting hurt?" Virgil asked.

"I remember before the Hood thing he told me that it worried him when we got hurt during the rescue, but after the hood thing I think he realize that not only could be hurt we could also get killed. He must have thought if he didn't go to the missions he wouldn't have to see us getting hurt" John said.

Scott sat back on his deck chair "Oh why didn't we talk to him."


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Thunderbirds. please review.**

* * *

Jeff woke up seeing that his three eldest sons had gone out of the infirmary. He looked to his right seeing Gordon sitting there.

"Did you get some sleep?"

"Four hours' worth this time round."

Jeff look at his second youngest seeing that the back under his eyes had gone.

"Virgil well at least be happy about that" Jeff said.

Gordon didn't answer as his forces was on Alan. Gordon than move closer to Alan's side.

"What is it Gordon?"

"Alan….Alan?"

* * *

_Alan was walking in the Island's jungle. It was silence. It started to rain. Alan quickly took some cover in the nearby cave. He herd someone singing. He slowly follow the sound and found Virgil signing as he was painting. This was one of his memories. He then saw himself walk beside Virgil no even making a sound. He must have been standing there for half an hour watching him paint the lily that grew in a topless cave. _

_Virgil look up seeing Alan for the first time__._

"_I like it…how long have you be here? Scotty been looking for you" Alan said__._

"_He forgot about the watches did he?" Virgil said__._

"_No more you forgot your watch" Alan said meekly grabbing Virgil's watch from his pocket__._

"_Father is going to kill me" Virgil moaned._

"_Not if Scotty get to you first__.__"_

_The memory faded_

_Next Alan saw himself by the rock pool looking down seeing what Gordon have pointed out to him._

"_That's interesting coral….what is it?" Alan asked__._

"_A brain coral__.__"_

"_How long have you been cataloging all of this?"_

"_Since I could walk around by myself without the smother hens about__.__"_

"_How much have you done?"_

"_Not even halfway through yet" Gordon said smiling happily._

"_Gordon you didn't happen to bring me out here because you needed an alibi by a chance?"_

"_Why did you asked?"_

"_Who's bird did you paint pink this time?"_

"_It wasn't pink…..it was purple with pink poke a dots__.__"_

"_GORDON COPPER TRACY PREPARE TO DIED!" the voice was Scott's__._

_Alan could only laugh as Gordon flinch then quickly ran away from Scott._

_The memory faded _

_It was a star coved night sky. John had pull out the telescope on the balcony as Alan was looking up at the stars. He remember John pointing to some consolations and Alan would say what there where._

"_You're getting good at this" John said__._

"_That's because I had a good teacher….could you show me mum's star?"_

_John smile and leaded Alan to the telescope__._

"_It's a beautiful star" Alan whisper__._

"_I'm glad you think so__.__"_

_The memory fades_

_Alan was running ahead of Scott along the beach. Alan had to stop by some boulders__so his older brother could catch up._

"_You're getting too fast" Scott said putting his hands on his knees catching his breath. _

"_That only because I had to run from four older brothers every time I got in trouble. I had to learn to be fast__.__"_

_Scott smile as he sat next to Alan "you're getting taller that's for sure__.__"_

_Alan smile then started to run "no you're getting shorter__.__"_

_Scott took only a few second to register what was said and gave the chase._

_The memory fades_

_Alan was now sitting down at the end of term ceremony at Wharton's. His name was called out in academic excellence in few of his subjects. When he went to the stage and turn to the audience he saw he father holding a camera and waving at him._

_After the ceremony Alan went to find his father who was standing outside by the door. The smile on this father's face was priceless and gave Alan a hug. _

"_I'm so proud of you" Jeff whisper "thought your brothers wanted to come as well…however the family business__.__"_

"_I don't care as long someone came" Alan said looking up at his father__._

_Jeff smiled "Well are you and Fermat ready to go home?"_

"_We just need to grab our bags and we are out of here" Alan said running off__._

_The memory faded_

Light filter through Alan's eyes and he could hear someone call out his name.


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Thunderbirds. please review.**

* * *

Alan slowly open his blue eyes. Everything was blur as first. He could see two shadow looking down on him. He blinked his eyes a few times until he could see both is father and Gordon's concern faces.

"How are you feeling baby boy?" Jeff asked.

"Tried...where am I?" Alan ask weakly.

"You don't recognize the infirmary?" Gordon asked.

"The infirmary...what happen?" Alan asked getting worried "where are the others?"

"They just had to step out...Gordon go and find your brothers?" Jeff said.

Gordon had quickly left.

"What happen?" Alan aske .

Jeff sat down next to Alan brushing his young hair away. "You got sick...very sick you been out for over four days now. Your brothers and I have been waiting for you to wake up all this time."

Both herd the swish from the door and look over to the direction.

* * *

Gordon found his older brothers by the pool side. Scott, John and Virgil look up seeing Gordon give a big smile and excitement was clearly in his eyes.

"His awake! Alan is awake!"

All three ran up the stairs nearly knocking Gordon off his feet. Scott was quick enough to grab Gordon and steadied him before taking his younger brother's hand and followed John and Virgil who were metres ahead.

Virgil was the first of the brothers who were at Alan's side. He quick scan the monitors seeing that everything was ok. He then turn to Alan who was still looking pale.

"Allie how are you feeling" Virgil asked softly.

"Tried and a little weak" Alan replied weakly.

"That well past in another few days" Virgil said gently as the other three brothers made it around Alan's bed.

"Why don't you get more sleep? We can talk more a little later" Jeff said seeing that Alan was trying to keep his eyes open.

"What if the nightmares return?" Alan said as his eyes began to close.

"One of us will stay with you so you won't be alone" John said softly.

Alan fell asleep with a small smile on his face.

* * *

Jeff was in his office as Scott, John and Virgil entre leaving Gordon to stay with Alan. Jeff took a note of Scott's and Virgil's worried looks on their faces while John's face was looking serious. Jeff waited for a little bit seeing his three sons looking at each other obviously trying to figure who was going to speak first. As a few minutes pass Jeff decided to speck first.

"So what going on? Is Alan ok?"

"Actually father this is about Alan….there's been something on our minds for a while" Virgil started.

"We have a theory….we may have found the trigger to Alan's nightmares" John finish.

Jeff sat back in his office chair ready to hear what is three eldest sons had to say.

After a few hours Jeff look at his three eldest son. All three of them had allowed their father time to filter was he was told.

"Why didn't he say something after the rescue?" Jeff asked when his mind click everything into place.

"The Tracy pride was my theory but John's theory sounded better" Virgil said.

"John?" Jeff look to his second eldest.

"He didn't want us to think he was weak" John said softly.

"Have you all confirm you theories with Alan?" Jeff asked.

"We are going to wait until Alan is a lot stronger first" Scott said.

"Virgil, how long before you think Alan well be ready?"

"A few weeks….the fever did quite a number on him."

"But school starts in a week time" Scott said.

"I'll explain that Alan is recovering from and illness to the head master…I don't want to send him back until him strong enough" Jeff said "It will buy us some time."

"More the question how are we going to bring up the subject? Alan isn't someone who would talk about his problems in a group freely" Scott said.


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Thunderbirds. please review.**

* * *

Gordon was flipping through a boat magazine. He would look up at Alan every few minutes. He smile seeing that his youngest brother was sleeping peaceful. He then place the magazine on the chair next to him as something had bother him. The fact Alan didn't tell anyone else apart from John bother him. The fact Alan told John not to tell the rest of the family bother him and the fact he couldn't pick up his brothers distress from their monthly calls bother him even more.

_"Why did Alan want to be secretive? Surely he didn't think we would tease him about his nightmares or he didn't want us to worry?...Dam it Alan it's our place to worry about you"_ Gordon thought as he put this right hand through his red hair in frustration.

He herd the door swish open and turn to see Scott standing at the door seeing Gordon was getting frustrated. Scott walked over and place his hand on his second youngest brother's right shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Scott whisper in concern.

"I'm fine...I was just thinking about Alan that's all" Gordon whisper back.

"What about Alan?"

"The fact he keep his nightmares from us...How did John find out?

"Well as you know, he would call Alan every few days...it happen six months after the hood incident when John called him...John had seen how tried Alan was...he was very tried he couldn't even keep stay sitting up. That's when John questioning him and found out the reason. John had wanted to tell father but..."

"Alan didn't want anyone else to know?"

"John wanted to but Alan beg him."

"How long had he had these nightmares?"

"Two years...two years and John has known for a year and a half."

"John would have told father."

"Father didn't even know...he is a little disappointed but understands why John couldn't" Scott than looked at Alan's sleeping form

Gordon looked at Scott before asking "why couldn't John tell us?"

"He didn't want to betray Alan's trust."

* * *

It was morning when Alan woke. He smiled as he found both Scott and Gordon asleep on their chairs. Gordon had curl up while Scott had fallen side way. Alan decided to climb out of bed only to find himself on his knees and accidently knocking over the plastic jug.

The sound had woke both Scott and Gordon. Both found Alan on his knees wearing a sheepish smile when he saw his older brothers.

"Alan how did you get down there?" Scott asked.

"I was trying to get out of bed….but it appears the rest of my body didn't get the message that I'm awake". Alan said meekly.

"Where did you want to go?"

"I wanted something to eat?"

Scott held out a hand "how about I help you back up on the bed?"

Alan took his oldest brother's hand and got up only find himself going to fall. Scott quick reflexes quickly catch Alan by the waist before he had the chance to fall again.

"You ok Alan?" Gordon asked in concern.

"I feel fine…a little weak but fine" Alan said.

"I'm getting Virgil" Gordon said seeing Alan's face had gone a little pale.

"When you get him asked what Alan is allowed to eat" Scott said as he lifted Alan off the floor than onto the bed.

"F.A.B" Gordon said leaving the infirmary.

* * *

Virgil and John had ran into the infirmary.

"What happen…Gordon said you fell down" Virgil said looking at Alan who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"He fell twice…his legs seem to be collapsing under him" Scott said.

"We'll it look like you're going to be stuck in the infirmary for a little longer" Virgil said as he looked at the monitor seeing every this was ok.

"Will this be permit?" Alan asked looking worried.

"No, your body is just recovering form that high fever of yours."

"So no leaving the bed?" Alan asked.

"Until you're strong enough to walk" Virgil said giving a comforting squeeze on the shoulder.

"You'll be fine Allie…was there anything you wanted?" John asked.

"Something to eat please"

"Gordon should be down with something in a minute" Virgil said.

"Did you want a book to past the time?" John suggested.

Alan thought for a moment "I still have that assignment to complete."

"No Alan, you are to rest and relax" Virgil said using the you-better-do-what-your-told tone

"But my advance classes…I'm almost complete them and when I finish I can get collage level classes."

"Collage level Classes?" Gordon question setting down Alan's breakfast.

"I like a challenge….I was bored of the regular level classes."

"So that extra credit assignment was to get you to the next level?" Scott asked.

"Yes…what did you think I was doing? Alan asked before taking a bite in a piece of toast.

"I just thought I was odd you wanted to do the assignment before camping?" Scott said.

"I would have finish the assignment with in the week leaving the second week for fun…but that plan kind of failed" Alan said.

"No assignment until I give the all clear" Virgil said looking serious.

Alan looked up to Virgil and contemplating where ever to go against the medic.

"I agree with Virge…you need your rest" John said and was back by both Scott and Gordon's nods.

Alan realizing he was had no hope going against all four brother he decided to back down. (If he didn't he had a hunch Virgil would had him sedated.)

"Fine you win. I'll rest." Alan said then he saw Virgil lighten up a little before turning to John "I still have a novel I was reading on my desk in my room. Could you please get it for me John?"


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Thunderbirds. please review.**

* * *

John could only laugh when he saw the ten centimetres thick novel sitting on Alan's desk. Then laughed again when he saw the expression on Virgil's face who eyes where wide like sauces and mouth open.

"You're sure that's the book" said Virgil when he regain his senses.

John walked into the infirmary and saws Alan's smile.

"I'm almost finish it...I was reading four chapters a day...more if there wasn't any assignments."

"How many chapters to go?" John asked.

"Six to go" Alan said sleepily.

John watch Alan yawn before placing the book out of Alan's reach.

"Get some more rest first" John said as he watched Alan's eyes drop.

Alan nodded in agreement as he laid down back on the bed as John pull the covers up onto his youngest brother. He look at Alan's face only to see that he had fallen asleep. John than turn to Alan's book. The inner bookworm had got the better of him.

* * *

Virgil had entre into the infirmary after his session in his art studio only to find John still at Alan's side reading the book John still at sleeping Alan's side reading the book that John had grab from Alan's room two hours ago. He could see he was halfway thought it. Virgil quietly look at the monitor than move to Alan's side before pushing his youngest brother hair from the forehead. Satisfied there wasn't a temperature the medic move away from the bed side.

"Everything ok?" John whisper.

"He's fine now...that fever is definitely gone."

"I'm worried about how weak he is."

"the fever has done a number on him...he'll need some time to recover" Virgil had stop straightening the paper before putting them a side looking down "he gave us quiet a scare" Virgil's voice didn't sound like his.

John put the book aside before coming to Virgil's side giving a brotherly hug before saying "I won't argue with you there."

* * *

Gordon had gone to the kitchen looking for something to eat when he notices Alan's assignment was still sitting on the table beside the wall. The red head decided to have a look.

Virgil walked in the kitchen half an hour later seeing Gordon looking at a few pages of paper. He looked over his second youngest brother left shoulder. Gordon turn his head seeing it was Virgil before turning back to the papers.

"Alan's assignment" Gordon explain.

"That's his assignment...wow" Virgil said being impress.

"What are you two boys up two?" Jeff asked.

Both brother looked over at the doorway seeing their father and Scott standing in front of the doorway.

"Have you seen Alan's assignment?" Virgil asked as their father moved to see above Gordon's right shoulder.

Gordon passed the assignment to their father who quickly scan thought it as Scott join their father side to get a better look.

"This is very advance...how long has Alan been doing this?" Jeff asked his three sons and waited for answer. Then he relise they couldn't answer him.

* * *

Alan was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I want to try and walk" Alan said looking at John.

"I don't think Virgil would allow it."

"I'm not by myself and I don't feel as weak as I was this morning" Alan said.

John look over to the door before look over at Alan who looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"_Those eyes…those puppy dog eyes….he hasn't given those eyes since he was six"_ John thought to himself.

"Ok but you must listen to me…if I think you have enough…than that's it" John said.

Alan thought about it then agree "ok."

Jeff walked in the infirmary a few minutes later seeing Alan standing away from the bed with John standing be hide try ready to catch Alan if he falls.

"Should you be out of bed?" he asked.

"It was only for a few steps…don't blame John I was the one who con him into it" Alan said.

"He hasn't fallen yet" John said.

"How are you feeling?" Jeff asked.

"A lot stronger than this morning" Alan said sitting down on the chair.

Jeff looked at his youngest son seeing that he did improve and didn't look tried as we he was when he first woke up.

"You better get back to bed before the others catch you" Jeff said.

Alan had gotten up from the chair and slowly walked unassisted before climbing onto the bed and chose to sit on the edge of the bed.

"It's a start" Alan said.

"Just as long you don't overdo it" Jeff said.

"I promise father I won't."

"Good boy" Jeff said sitting next to his youngest ruffing the blonde's hair.

"Oh he won't….he has four older brothers making sure he doesn't" John said smiling while Alan put his head on his father's shoulder.

"See you don't need to worry" Alan said.

"John why don't you go and get us some dinner?" Jeff asked.

"Anything you want?" John asked getting up.

"Soup with toast…I know Onaha has soup in the freezer" Alan said.

"That sounds good…I'll get some for us as well" John said leaving the infirmary.


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Thunderbirds. please review.**

* * *

Jeff look down at Alan who hadn't move.

"Alan?"

"Yes father?" Alan asked looking up.

"I want to know to know something."

"What is it?"

"How long has you been in the advance class for?"

"A year now…I wanted a challenge and the teachers offer it…..especially since I improved my grades from Ds and Cs to A's and a B" Alan answer.

"You were bored?"

"Getting As all the time because it was easy became boring."

Jeff frown "why did didn't you say something?"

"That I was bored with normal school work? I didn't know how to bring the subject up" Alan said looking down at the floor "I mean I didn't know of the options until a year ago when a teacher asked me if I wanted to do the advance program."

"Alan you know you can talk to me any time."

"I know."

"_But we don't and you still keep secrets from us_" Jeff thought.

The door open revealing Scott who brought down the dinners.

"Where's John?" Jeff asked.

"Gordon has him in a head lock and I think they went to the direction to the pool."

"I other words Gordon is going to push John in the pool" Alan said smiling looking at Scott's direction.

Jeff only rolled his eyes "one day I'll drain that pool."

"Oh no, I do not want to be the subject to Gordan worst pranks, thank you" Scott said.

"I'm afraid to ask, how much worst can they get after painting One in pink?" Alan inquire.

"Try One, Two and Three painted pink" Scott said giving Alan the soup.

"Oh so that's how it happen….I agree with Scott. Dad he could think of paining the whole villa pink."

"Not if he wants to be grounded for life, he won't" Jeff said.

* * *

The four older brothers and their father where sitting on the balcony after lunch the next day. Alan was asleep in the infirmary after his unstable walk to the infirmary door and back. Virgil was still in thought when he notice his father's had waving in fount of him.

"Sorry Father I wasn't paying attention."

"That was obviously…you ok?"

"I'm fine father….just was thinking about Alan that's all."

"Is he ok?"

"Yes it's just I think it would be better if he gets out of the infirmary and into the house."

"Virge you saw how unstable he was on his feet this morning" Scott said.

"That's why I want him in the house…he can grab hold of things until he can walk on his own two feet."

"And we can keep a better eye on him here" John said taking Virgil side.

"I'll be able to get him to the pool so he can strength his body again" Gordon said.

"Dad?" Scott looked at Jeff for support.

"I agree with Virgil…and Alan would be a lot happier up here" Jeff said watching his eldest face fill with worry.

"Dad…..what are you not telling us" Scott said after a few minutes.

"It something that's been worrying me. The fact Alan is still keeping secrets…I only found out yesterday that his been in the advance class for a year now. Then it got me thinking what else hasn't he been telling us?" Jeff said with a frown on his face and his arms cross.

* * *

Gordon had help Alan out of the pool after their half an hour afternoon strengthening session. Gordon wanted it to last an hour but he had seen how quick Alan had tried and decide against it. Virgil was watching the session when Gordon had decided to call it off. Virgil had the towel ready and wrap it around Alan who had help to the sun loungers from Gordon.

"You did well Allie" Virgil said than saw Alan yawn "You tried?"

Alan only nod his head

Virgil took on of Alan's arms and wrap it around his neck and led him to the hammock.

"You can laid down on this….I don't think you want to go inside just yet."

"No, not yet."

"You can rest your eyes here. Don't worry I won't be going anywhere."

"Thanks Virge."

* * *

Scott was sitting in his father's office helping with the paper work when Gordon walked in. Both Scott and their father frowned.

"I thought you were with Alan" Jeff said.

"I was but he got tried really quickly" the red head said sitting down "Virge is with him now."

"It's only the start" Scott said seeing the worried expectation on Gordon's face.

"It's just….I knew he was weaken…but" Gordon stop.

"You didn't relise how weak he got" Jeff finish.

"He'll get stronger again. You'll see….remember he did side with you when said you'll walk again after the accident when the doctors said you wouldn't" Scott said with a small smile.

* * *

Alan sat on the balcony with John as he looked though the telescope. Alan couldn't help but notice how peaceful it was. In fact it was too peaceful. Alan look thought the glass door seeing Virgil walking towards the baby grand piano.

John had turn to see what Alan was looking at and smile as he saw Virgil sitting at the piano before returning to the telescope. Both Alan's and John's smile widen as they herd the music sound them.

* * *

It was mid-night when Scott sat up in bed. His brother senses were telling him something wasn't right. He went to each door of his brother's rooms staring with the eldest and made the way to the youngest.

Alan was tossing and turning in his sleep. He was talking in his sleep and was getting distress. Scott quickly when to Alan's side and gently shook him awake.

"Alan wake up…come on wake up."

Alan quickly sat up with tears in his blue eyes. Scott quickly hugged his youngest brother who was now shaking. Scott put his hand on the back off Alan's skull and made a circle motion and waited until the youngest Tracy had calm down.

"That was one hell of a nightmare" Scott whisper.

"Father, my brothers and you were surrounded by fire and I couldn't save you all" Alan said in a mono tone.

"We're all here. Every one of us" Scott said "you know that right?"

"The dream felt so real" Alan said sleepily.

"It's just a dream nothing more…..why you don't get more sleep."

"You going to tell the others?"

"Not now….in the morning….they need to know….we want to help."

Alan had fallen asleep in Scott's arms. Scott gently put Alan back on the bed and place the covers back on it.

"Because little brother is our job to worry about you" Scott whisper before turning the light off.


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own Thunderbirds. please review.**

* * *

Scott waited for two weeks for Alan to regain his strength. For two weeks his brothers, father and himself had a lot of discussions on how to confront Alan. The Baby of the family had become an enigma. It was decided that a neutral ground was needed.

The neutral ground was found in a form of a small cove about half an hour walk from the villa. Jeff and his five sons had form a camp fire in the middle and had place chairs around it. The stars filled the night sky that hung around them. Jeff looked around the seeing the boys chatting away. He knew it was now or never.

"Boys I think is time we have a talk."

"What about father?" Alan asked.

"Alan there's been something that been bothering both your brothers and I."

Alan looked at his older brothers than to his father in confusion.

"Alan we want you to be honest with us" John said.

"The whole truth and nothing but the truth" Virgil said.

"We are worried about you" Gordan said.

Alan had looked down at sand and found it interesting.

Scott looked to his father than looked at his little brother who was looking down to the ground.

"What if we play twenty-one questions" Scott suggested.

Alan looked up to each one of the five older Tracys. The looks on their faces full of concern and support.

"What you say here will stay here" Jeff said and saw his four older sons nod in agreement.

Alan looked at the ground once more.

Jeff watch Alan carefully. He could see him thinking. He then looked to the four eldest who hadn't taken their eyes off the baby of the family. He then turn to see Alan look up.

"I'll play...but" Alan stop.

"What is it?" Jeff asked in concern.

"What if you don't like the answers?" Alan said softly.

"It doesn't matter...we want to know what is going in that mind of yours." Jeff said kneeling next to his youngest and gave his shoulder a squeeze "we want to help you."

Alan took a deep breath before exhaling. He look at his older brothers who were nodding in agreement.

"What's the first question?" Alan asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Question one. How come you didn't want to tell us about it about your nightmares" Scott asked.

Alan waited for a little bit before answer "the nightmares show my fears…..my two worst fears"

"What are they?" Scott asked

"That you all die and I'm left by myself" Alan said not looking in any of the five older Tracy eyes.

Jeff had taken Alan in a hug. He look up seeing his four older son sitting beside them.

"Alan did you still want to answer more questions?" Virgil asked after a few minutes taking a one of Alan's hands which made him look at him.

Alan slowly nodded his head.

"Question two why didn't you told us about the advance class?" Gordon asked.

"I was going to but hadn't been given the chance...between school and you all in the international rescue….by the time we had time to chat it was six months later I had gotten in the swing of things and hadn't thought about it…..I'm going to do collage level once I pass this assignment" Alan said pulling away from his father's embrace.

"Collage level? Really? I mean wow" Virgil said.

"Question three….do you still want to be a part of international rescue?" John asked.

Alan looked down to the ground "I don't know."

"You don't have to make that decision…not yet…not until you're ready" Jeff said gently.

The four elder brothers looked at each other not knowing wait to say.

"Question four….Allie do you feel safe on the Island?" Virgil asked.

"Why would you asked that?"

"I asked because when you were asleep in the infirmary you had a night mare….you keep talking in you sleep…you keep saying you wanted to get off the Island."

Alan look up at Virgil before returning his eyes back to the ground.

The four eldest brothers and their father saw the haunted look in Alan's eyes. Then they relise he did not answer.

* * *

John had been following Alan for three days after the camp fire night. John had decided to find the rest of the family after he saw Alan go out. He didn't need to follow him. He knew where his youngest brother would be. He made a metal note that Alan was wearing the communication watch that their father gave him. John gave a big sigh and went to find the rest of the family.

Jeff was straitening some paper work. Gordon was flipping through a boating magazine. Scott was looking through the window while Virgil was looking at a medical journal. All were in the lough room when John (after an hour looking for his family members) had walked through.

"I thought you were going to keep an eye on Allie" Virgil said looking up.

"I know where he is going and I know what he will be doing…..walks to the cove that's on the left side of the villa."

"He walks? His not running?" Gordon asked concern.

"That's not all he just sits there for hours on end" John said.

"John how long a go did he go out" Scott said no taking his eyes off the window.

"More over an hour…why?"

"John have you looked at the weather reports this morning?"

"No yet I was about to?"

"Can you do it now?"

"Sure but" John look through the window and saw how dark the clouds where over the ocean. He quickly jumped on the laptop and type away on the laptop. He quickly shut the lid of the laptop down.

"Dad can you call Alan?" John said looking a bit pale.

"John?"

"Tell him he need to get home now….there's a storm coming and it going to be something huge"


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own Thunderbirds. please review.**

* * *

Alan was lying on the warm sand allowing thoughts run through his mind. He had close his eyes trying to find answers to the two questions he couldn't answer three night ago

_One: Do I still want to be a thunderbird?_

_Two: Do I feel safe on the Island?_

Alan sigh when the answers didn't show. He realize that he didn't even know the answers himself. After a few minutes the warm sand had made the sixteen year old fall asleep.

Alan woke up half an hour later when rain drops fell onto his head. He sat up looking at the dark grey clouds that hang above him. He notice the tempter had drop around him. He slowly stood up and head toward the direction of the villa. Then the rain begin to pour.

* * *

Scott was pacing up and down be hide the couch before Gordon decided to pull him down onto the couch.

"Your pacing isn't helping. In fact it making me more worried" Gordon said.

Scott pull a frown "Was I pacing? I didn't notice."

"That's one habit you haven't grown out of" Virgil said drawing line across the sketch book absent-mindedly while looking at the window.

Scott looked at the pad "and it looks like you haven't grown out of yours."

Virgil looked at Scott who pointed at the book which made him groan after seeing the page.

John smile "you two haven't change much."

"Said the guy who pick up…I don't know that would be the third book you pick up but haven't open" Gordon said looking bemused.

"I see your point" John said putting aside the book as the sound of thunder and a flash of lighting which made the four brothers look towards the window.

Alan hit the ground and counted how may seconds between the sound of thunder and lighting. Ten seconds had now be came eight. The storm was coming closer. He herd his watch beep and quickly answer it. It was his father.

"Alan."

"Dad can I get a lift?" Alan asked before another flash of lightening hit.

Jeff noted how calm Alan was before answering "Your brothers are tracking you down as we speak…your no longer scared of storms?"

"I still don't like them but I'm no longer scared of them" Alan said looking around him. He taken note that some trees had fallen that would block the path his brothers would take for the SUV (that Brains had made adjustments to make it more Island friendly.)

"Dad I'm going to need to walk some more or the guys won't see me."

"I'm keeping the line open so I can keep an eye on you."

"F.A.B….I just need to get around some trees that had fallen."

"Just be careful."

"Right Dad" Alan said with a small smile.

* * *

Alan made his way around the fallen tree when he heard a loud snap. He quickly move out of the way from a falling tree. He looked back seeing that if he was only a few seconds later, he would have been under it.

"Alan?" Jeff called out in concern.

"It's ok, I got out of the way in time but that was a really close call" Alan than turn around and groan. There was more fallen trees in the way.

* * *

Gordon could only push his hair back in frustration seeing the few fallen trees where blocking their way.

"John and Gordon. You two stay with the SUV…Virgil and I are going on foot" Scott said.

"Keep the communications open" John said.

"F.A.B" Scott said about to get out but was quickly pulled back but Virgil and Gordon quickly reverse. The four bothers looked at the fallen tree realizing how close they were being the next victim.

"Tell me again why we couldn't use Two" Virgil said pulling his eyes away from the tree.

"We didn't think of trees falling" Gordon replied with his eyes still on the tree.

* * *

Alan went around another fallen tree and was keeping an eye out for the tell tale signs of a tree beginning to fall. Another sound of thunder had distracted him and didn't hear nor see the tree falling before it was too late. Alan only gave a sharp yell before blacking out.

* * *

Scott and Virgil had past another fallen tree when they heard a sharp but familiar yell. Both brothers felt their blood run cold.

"ALAN!"

Only the sounds of thunder and rain greeted them.


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own Thunderbirds. please review.**

* * *

Gordon and John herd the shouts from both Scott and Virgil from their watch communicators.

"Scott what going on?" John asked looking worried.

"We herd Allie...but we're not getting a replied" Scott said worried.

"I just herd from dad...he say Allie is unconscious and you two need to move it before the storm gets any worst" Gordon said.

Scott move forward and move around another few fallen trees where he spotted something white flapping in the wind. He quickly kneel down and gasp.

"Scott?" Virgil stop seeing that their baby brother was under some fallen branches.

"Allie" Virgil quickly check for a plus it was slow but steady.

"Scott we can pull him out...he's not pin under the tree thank god" Virgil said looking under the branches.

"On the count of three and we're out of here"

* * *

John and Gordon quickly got out of the SUV when they saw Scott carrying an unconscious Alan across the shoulders. John quickly open the back and help Scott put Alan down. Gordon was ready with a foil blanket and cover Alan with. Virgil jumped into the back along with Scott. John and Gordon quickly jump to the front ready to get out the storm and headed home.

* * *

Alan open his eyes and could hear the sound of the outside of the infirmary window.

"You're awake" Jeff said with his face showing relief

"A minor head injury...strain left risk...bruise ribs…you're very lucky" Virgil said giving a small smile.

"How long have I been out?" Alan asked.

"Around an hour" Virgil said.

"Where the others?"

"Getting dried off" Jeff said.

"Do I need to stay here?" Alan asked.

"No...But you'll have to rest" Virgil said.

"I will" Alan said.

"That means no homework until Virgil said" Jeff said.

"I've finish it" Alan said.

Virgil and Jeff looked at each other than to Alan.

"You both know I'm an early riser so instead of going on runs first in the last past week I got some of the homework out of the way." Alan said look sheepishly.

_"My brothers are impossible. I tell them to rest and the do the complete opposite"_ Virgil thought to himself as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Ok Alan let's get you upstairs" Jeff said seeing Virgil moving away from Alan side closing down monitors.

* * *

John and Scott sat on either side of Alan as movie night had begun. Gordon had taken to the floor with a pillow and Virgil had taken one of the chairs. Jeff had entre with popcorn and drinks and place them on the coffee table for all to reach before taking the other chair.

It was half way through the movie that Jeff decided to look over where his sons sat. Gordon had his head rested on his hands. Virgil was laid back on the chair eyes not left the screen. Scott had his left arm on the couch arm with his hand sporting his head. John was doing the same on the opposite side and in the middle curl up in a ball was Alan asleep.

Both John and Scott had turn to look at Alan hearing that he was mumbling. Scott place a hand on Alan's forehead than gently shake Alan to awake. The movie was stopped.

"Allie wake up."

Alan open his eyes and almost fell off the couch but was stopped by both older brothers.

"What's going on…is the movie finish?" Alan asked.

"No…you were talking in your sleep again" John said.

"It was only about the storm and the tree falling on me" Alan said sitting up than decided to stand up which made him flinch.

"Allie did you need some pain killers?" Virgil asked.

"No I'll just go to bed…Good night."

Five good nights where herd as Alan left the room.


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own Thunderbirds. please review.**

* * *

The storm pass the island. Scott & Gordon went through the Island to see how much damage the storm had cause. Both had to stop to the spot where both Scott and Virgil had found Alan. Scott's face went pale when he saw how thick the trunk of the tree was. Gordan had squeeze Scott's arm after trying to call for him three times.

"Is everything alright?" the red head inquire.

"We better get back...dad would want a report on the status of island."

"Damage is extensive and it's only the beginning of the season" Gordon said shaking his head.

"But I know there is something else...that not where you found Alan? The red head asked pointing at the tree trunk that was the thickness of thunderbird one.

Scott only nodded his head before heading back. Gordon looked to the tree and shivered. It was definitely a close call.

* * *

Virgil, John and their father's mouth drop when Gordon had told how thick the trunk of the tree.

"Are you sure?" Virgil asked turning to Scott.

"I found a part of his t-shirt among its branches" Scott said.

Jeff sat back on his office chair "where's Alan now?"

"Still asleep father...I check on him before I came here" John said.

"We won't mention this to Alan...his got enough to worry on his mind" Jeff said.

The four older brother agreed.

* * *

Alan was flipping through a book in the afternoon when he herd both Virgil and John yelling.

"GORDON COOPER TRACY!"

Alan had seen Gordon slip past the door way that lead to the pool area and headed toward the beach. Then after a few moments later John came in with his hair blonde hair now was a bright orange and Virgil was right be hide him with hair that was once a dark brown now a bright purple. Alan burst out laughing trying to ignore the pain from his ribs. Both John and Virgil looked at each other before joining in with the laughter.

Scott had come into the lounge room half an hour later finding John, Virgil (whose hair was back to normal) and Alan with their heads together.

"What are you three doing?"

"How would you like to join us in some revenge against Gordon?" Virgil asked.

"I rather not know then" Scott said before leaving the three with their planning.

"_Virgil plus John plus Alan equals to Gordon better watch out" _Scott thought to himself.

* * *

The next day Gordon was starting a his once blue now pink pool which had been feel with bubble bath bubble with now was over flowing the edge and top it off the was a pink floating air bed in the middle. Jeff and Scott had join Gordon. Both older Tracys look quiet amuse.

"So who did you piss off this time?" Scott asked with a smirk on his face

"So they didn't like the hair colour but it was totally worth it" Gordon said

"You're sure about that?" Scott asked

"I got a laugh from Alan didn't I?

Jeff and Scott looked at each other than to Gordon.

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked

"It's the first laugh I heard from him this vacation"

* * *

"You know I was expecting a different reaction" Virgil said putting down the binoculars.

"You think he would have hunted us down and thrown us into the pool by now" John said not removing his binoculars.

"Where's Alan?"

"He was asleep and I didn't have the heart to wake him."

"He does need to rest…Never mind will show him the picture of Gordon's face."

John frown after lip reading and saw both their father's and Scott facial expression

"John, what wrong?'

"We better join the others…after we laugh at Gordon."

* * *

Alan was sitting by the window and taken his laptop to look through his emails. The school had sent some assignments while Fermat had given notes and kept him inform about school and what their friends had been up to. He lend against the wall and looked through the window. He close his eyes wishing he was back at school.

Jeff has seen Alan and quietly touch Alan's right shoulder which made the youngest Tracy jump and look up toward the patriarch.

"Alan are you ok? Are you still tried?"

"Sorry my mind was elsewhere…I got and emails from friends well mostly Fermat mostly notes and what our friend have been up to."

"Until Virgil give you the all clear to you won't be able to leave the Island."

"I know…I better read up and copy some notes."

"Have you heard anything about the college level yet?"

"Not yet…I mean I need to hang in the assignment first."

"Ah….that is a problem…could you post it?"

"Not if it get lost in the mail."

"one of your brothers could fly it to the mainland…There is some paper work that need to be brought back and drop off at the main office….who should I send?"

"Gordon…he knows where to go in the school" Alan said.


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own Thunderbirds. please review.**

* * *

Gordon and John was waiting in the foray of the Admin building waiting for Alan's teacher to show. Gordon got bored and was looking at a few club photos that was hanging around.

"Hey John."

"Yeah?"

"Did Alan mention about joining any clubs?"

John through it about for a little bit "No he hasn't...why?"

Gordon took out his phone and took a picture of the photo that contain the track team before replying. "Just wondering that's all."

John stood need to Gordon and had a look at the photo "interesting...his in track?"

"Mr. Tracy?" a female voice question.

The brothers turn to see a female teacher that look like she was in her late fifties before replying "Yes?"

"I'm Mrs. Ray Alan's advance science teacher...you must be his older brothers...I hope Alan is alright?"

"We had a storm on the Island a day back and was unlucky to be court in it. He won't be allowed to travel a few more weeks yet" John replied.

"I see...I do remember about the Island but he doesn't talk about home or his family much...well not in class anyway."

"Oh Alan wanted us to give you his assignment" Gordon said passing the envelope.

"Very good...was there anything else you wanted?"

"Actually we need to drop off something to Fermat Hackenbacker...his father wanted to make sure he got it and Alan wanted us to get a text book he left here by mistake" John said holding onto a book.

"Well school is finish for the day...I can go and get Fermat and he can take you to their dorm room...just make sure you get visitor passes."

* * *

Fermat was surprise to see both Gordon and John waiting at the admin building but was disappointed to see Alan wasn't with them.

"John! Gordon! W-w-here's Alan?"

"Didn't Brains tell you?" John asked.

"M-m-my f-f- Dad did b-b-but h-h-he didn't tell me h-h-how bad."

"Virgil won't give him the all clear until ribs aren't saw."

"S-s-sound like what h-h-he would do...w-w-was there s-s-something y-y-you want to p-p-pick up?"

"There was and there was something we want to asked you but I would like talk in your dorm room...we can get what Alan needed" John said.

* * *

Gordon had taken notice how neat and tidy the room was. The bunk bed was to the right side of the room while to the left was a bookshelf and two desks. The desk next to the bookshelf had a photo of the four brothers, their dad and Alan that was taken last summer break. There was one of tin-Tin, Fermat and Alan under a tree looking quite happy. He also notice three photo album stake on top of each other. He decided to sit at Alan's desk.

John took Fermat's chair. Fermat sat on the bottom bunk.

"S-s-so w-w-what do y-y-you want t-t-to k-k-know?" Fermat asked.

"Has Alan been having nightmares while his be here? "Gordon asked while picking up one of the photo albums.

"Y-y-y affirmative."

"Did you asked about them?" Gordon asked.

Fermat nodded.

"How long have you know about them?" John asked.

"T-t-two weeks a-a-after the hood incident."

"Did you try to get Alan to tell one of us?" John asked.

"H-h-he is s-stubborn it t-t-took s-six m-m-months to con-con-convince him."

"Let me guess he told you not to tell anyone like he did with John" Gordon said looking worried.

"I w-w-was g-g-glad when y-y-you found out John" Fermat said.

"At less he told one of us…did Alan mention anything about the Island and his fears?"

"His con-con-concern about if the h-h-hood incident repeated itself. He d-d-didn't want to t-t-tell you incase t-t-there was a rescue and y-y-you need every trained IR on board."

Gordon looked over to John who was trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Is that the same reason he didn't tell us he was in the Track team?" Gordon asked.

Fermat frown "y-y-yes…doesn't h-h-he n-n-need permission f-f-from his dad t-t-to j-j-join a club?"

"He must of gotten it somehow" John said "hang on why hasn't he told us about his meets….no don't answer…I have a feeling why."

Fermat had at that time gone into Alan's desk draw and grab a bag out of it and past it to John.

"What's is it?"

"Alan's camera…h-h-he g-g-got it second h-hand and fix it himself…..there's p-p-photos of h-h-his meets in it…h-h-e t-t-taken u-up photograph a-a-s an h-h-hobby"

"How long has he had this?" Gordon asked looking at the old digital SLR.

"A year."


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own Thunderbirds. please review.**

* * *

Virgil was sitting by the pool when Scott had return from his run. The eldest Tracy brother had decided to take a sit next to the middle brother.

"No sketch book?" Scott asked.

"I have a lot on my mind."

"Alan?"

"Yep."

"Did you want to tell me?"

"As long you can tell me what dad told you yesterday morning by the pool."

"You were watching?"

"You know John can lip read."

"Both of you were watching us."

"We were more waiting on the reaction for Gordon...he highly disappointed us."

"There a reason" Scott said playing with his fingers.

"Well what is it? I can fill John in later."

"It was what Gordon said...he mention it was the first time he herd Alan laugh during this vacation."

Virgil frown "there's more isn't there."

"That when both Father and I realize he hadn't been giving his big goofy smile when his really happy."

"He gave both John and I that mischief smile two days back during our planning but it was a small one...but if you think about it being sick and then knock about by the storm wouldn't give you anything to smile about."

"I suppose" Scott said before the watches started to beep.

Jeff was sitting in the office as Scott and Virgil entre seeing both John and Gordon on the screen. Gordon wasn't looking directly at the screen and seem to be flipping through a book. John looked tried and a little upset. Both where in the hotel room.

"Is anything wrong? "Scott asked while taking a sit next to Virgil on the couch.

"These a lot" John said putting a hand on the photo album that Gordon was flipping through.

The red head look up giving a very weak smile "Oh, Hi Father, Scott and Virgil."

Virgil and Scott looked at each other. Both knew it takes a lot to bring the red head prankster down.

"What is it...did you find out something?" Jeff asked in a worried tone.

"We decided to visit Fermat at the school while we were there and we started to asked questions" John said.

"Let me guess more secrets" Virgil said sitting back on the chair.

"First thing first is Alan around?"

"He was on the beach with Tin-Tin...did you want one of us to get him?" Scott asked.

"No...In fact it better that way. You know Alan had nightmares for two weeks after the hood incident."

"Yes...he told us that they stop" Virgil answer.

"Fermat found out the first night at school that they in fact didn't stop and Alan had beg him not to tell any of us..."Gordon started and look over to John who nodded for him to continue.

"Gordon?" Jeff asked

"He's scare that the hood incident would repeat itself" Gordon finish.

"We have improve security" Scott said "and protocol got change so one of us would stay on the Island" looking over to their father who nodded.

"That not all he didn't want any of us staying back on the Island to keep an eye on him if all trained IR personal is need." John said.

Jeff sat back on his chair a few minutes allowing time for the boys to process the information.

"Was there anything else?" Jeff asked.

"Do you know he's in the track team and we had found so photos of some home meets" Gordon started.

"What? He was meant to tell me when they are on so I can go and see...and sent you boys too" Jeff said sitting up.

Both John and Gordon looked to each other than turn back to the screen.

"Gordon went to find the coach and got the schedule for the meets...the coach was please to find out that we were going to make time to go to the meets...he even given the locations of the meets that are out of the school grounds" John said.

"Alan told the coach that the family business was hectic at the time but once it settles that someone was going to come" Gordon said.

Jeff ran a hand through his dark brown hair that was starting to grey.

"We had been a little busy but not enough not to go to one of the meets and see Alan" Virgil said.

All four looked at Virgil.

"What?" Virgil question

"When was the last time anyone of us went to visit Alan at school?" John asked

"Well, I went to an award ceremony last year" Jeff said pointing to the three certificates that were framed on the wall.

"Any other time?" John asked.

"No…..oh no we mess up big time" Scott said realizing.

"Just as well we found out the next family day" Gordon said.

"And we would use that to surprise him" John said.

"We found out something else" Gordon said lifting a bag and pulling out an old digital SLR camera that had seen better days.

"It appear Alan's hobbies are fixing second hand cameras and photography" John said.

"Is he any good?" Virgil asked as the inner artist was coming out.

Gordon open a page showing a field of flower on right page and one of the school grounds during a snowy winter on the left.

Virgil wanted to get his hand through the screen and grab the album off him. "Are you bringing it home?" he asked.

"There's three album here and yes Virgil we're bringing them home" John said smiling seeing the artist looking excited.

"And the camera too… the photography teacher insisted on it" Gordan said.

"You met his teachers?" Scott asked.

"Only a couple and they only where dropping some school work off….they even commented that they couldn't believe how quickly he had turn around after the spring break incident" John said.

"Relax Virgil, there isn't much school work so Alan will get his rest" Gordon said after seeing the middle brother frown.

"At least I've got some more piece of the puzzle however it may be a good idea not to say anything to sprout before we get back" John said.

"Agree" Jeff said sitting back on the chair and frown.

"Father. What is it?" Scott question.

"Is it possible that we have really put international rescue in front of Alan?" Jeff asked after a few minutes.

"It appears that way but" John pause looking at the family member on the screen and look to Gordon who gave him a questioning look.

"What is it John?" Jeff asked

"What if Alan is putting International rescue in front of himself?" John said.


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own Thunderbirds. please review.**

* * *

Tracy one landed on the tar mat and slow move into thunderbird two's hanger before the engines turn off. John Scott, Virgil and Jeff where waiting. He didn't see Alan anywhere which he thought odd. Gordon had open the door as John finish the post flight checks. Scott climb on board followed by both Jeff and Virgil.

"Where's Alan" John asked coming out of the cock pit.

"Sleeping he had a fall which isn't helping his ribs but he's fine now" Virgil said giving a weak smile.

"There's more to the story but we'll fill you in later" Jeff said.

Scott pick up the two overnight bags from the back while Virgil had collected the photo albums from the table and Gordon taken the camera bag from the overhead locker.

* * *

Alan had woken up at midday finding John sitting next to him in the infirmary.

"How are you feeling" John asked.

"Better that last night" Alan said trying to sit up but was stopped by John's hand.

"Virgil said you shouldn't try to sit up."

"Yeah falling down four stairs doesn't help...lucky for me Virgil was be hide and stop me from falling down anymore...dad saw the whole thing and quickly took me to the infirmary."

"He mention you were in Two's hanger."

"Virgil asked me to help with the medical supply checks in Two's sick bay...he did most of the moving he only got me to write down what was needed."

"He still feels guilty that you fell."

"It was my fault for not paying attention to where I was going...I told him so."

"I think his more relief that you didn't do any more damage" Jeff said bringing in lunch in for the two blondes.

"Well one thing for sure is I won't be able to leave the house for a week now" Alan said.

"Well that's just as well. The school gave you some work to do...I doubt you won't be leaving the house until next week" John said.

* * *

The next day Alan was sitting at the table that was in the lounge room flipping through a text book when Virgil came and sat down across from him placing the three photo albums beside him.

"How's the school work?" Virgil asked

"Good for now...found the answer" Alan said quickly writing down the answer not taking his eyes off his school work.

"Allie you should be resting" Virgil said in a worried tone.

"I don't want to fall be hide."

"Allie...you have breaks at school right? You been at it for five hours now. Come and have a break."

Alan looked up at Virgil "Five hours?"

"You haven't notice?"

"No...I was engross in the photography class."

Virgil pushed the albums across to Alan.

"Fermat give this to you?" Alan asked.

"To Gordon actually...Fermat thought you would need it along with the camera of course."

"Where's the camera?"

"Out of reach until those ribs of yours have healed."

"You're still not blaming yourself for the fact I had a clumsy moment because if you are I'm going to have Gordon throw you in the pool" Alan said with a face saying don't-think-I –won't.

"I'll keep that in mind…now are you coming or am I going to need to get Scott to drag you out?"

Alan thought about it for a moment before looking at his work "I just need to finish this paragraph and I'll won't do any more today."

"I'll give you half an hour…if you're not out by then I'll send Scott."

Alan only responded with a nod.

* * *

Gordon had got out of the pool when he saw Virgil and Alan with their heads down looking at one of the album in the shade. Gordon decided to join them.

"You been doing this for a year?" Virgil asked.

"It started when Fermat was looking for parts for a science project and I found the broken camera in the second hand store. Fermat betted that I couldn't fixed it within a month….I fixed it that weekend and I started to play around with it. I got hooked on it…It's only a hobby" Alan said.

"It really good" Virgil said.

"It not really…I still got a lot to learn."

"_But it is that good"_ Virgil thought to himself.

"What's that?" Gordon said seeing a couple pieces of white card hanging out of the album and took it.

"First and two second prizes in Wharton fair" Gordon read out.

"I was to raise money for a charity" Alan said holding his hand out as to ask for them back.

"I say you done well Allie…why didn't you tell us?" Virgil asked.

"It not a big deal…Not to me…I only did it as a school project" Alan replied as he had careful place the cards back with the photos that won it.

"And you didn't tell us?" Gordon question.

"Like I said it was a school project…I didn't find out that I won any prizes until a week later" Alan said closing the album and slowly standing up but flinch at the pain.

"Did you need anything?" Virgil asked.

"I just need some lunch then I'll head to bed for a little bit" Alan said waving Virgil off.

"I'll come with you. I need to get lunch anyway" Gordon offer as Alan handed the album to Virgil.

"It's properly a god idea considering what happen two days ago" Alan replied.

* * *

John, Scott and Virgil where flipping through the albums when Gordon return to the lough room once he made sure Alan made it to his bedroom.

"Alan took those pain killers" Gordon said while packing Alan's school work away.

"He must be in a lot of pain not to refuse them" Virgil said looking worried.

"I think the logic there is if he wanted to sleep" Gordon said.

"I'm still going to check on him later" Virgil said.

"I'm no artist but these photos are pretty good…maybe we should get him a new camera?" Scott said.

"He won't accept it…not after the work he put into the old camera itself" John said.

The other three Tracys look at John.

"Fermat sent me a picture of the before it got fixed….Fermat didn't think Alan would fix it so fast" John explained as he show the picture of an camera that was in a lot of pieces.

"He fix that in a weekend?" Gordon said looking impress.

* * *

Alan woke up at noon the next day finding Scott was sitting on Alan's desk chair.

"Your awake…you had me worried that you weren't up at your usual time."

"I woke up but end up falling asleep."

"You still looked tried…just stay in bed for the rest of the day."

"But I still got work to do."

"And your teachers will understand if it doesn't get done…rest or I'll get Virgil to sedate you."

Alan lay down he didn't have any more energy to fight back.

* * *

"Have you see Allie today?" John asked seeing that the school work was still sitting where Gordon stack it the day before.

"Scott said he was asleep…the painkillers are making him drossy. So Virgil is going to give him something different" Gordon said.

"Hey Gordo."

"Hmm."

"Had anymore thoughts on what my theory of Alan putting international rescue in front of himself?"

"Why do you think I've been in the pool a lot longer than perusal…we need to confront him but how I'm not sure" Gordon said looking worried.

"I think it something we need to discussed with the other two….the more I looked at the albums the more I think we miss parts of his life" John said running his hand across the albums.


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't own Thunderbirds. please review.**

* * *

Alan was sitting outside beside the pool looking at the night sky before turning to one of the text books he had in his hand. He hadn't even notice that Scott had taken a sit next to him.

"So this is where you've been hiding" the eldest said.

Alan jumped a little before looking over to Scott direction before putting the text book aside.

"If I was hiding I would be in my room...plus I wanted to look up to the night sky."

"With a text book?"

"Couldn't quiet decide were ever to finish this chapter or look at the night sky. It doesn't mean I can't do both."

Scott looked up to the stars "I can't remember the last time I looked up."

"Probably because Gordon keep pulling pranks" Alan said with a small smile.

"I heard that sprout" Gordon said climbing down the stairs that lead to the pool level and was follow by John and Virgil who had brought drinks and snacks.

Gordon pick up the text book entitle advance geography before placing the book aside on the table.

"Are you enjoying the advance classes?" the red head asked.

"It not boring…I don't like being bored" Alan said looking up to the night sky.

"So we're star watching tonight then?" John asked.

"It a better option since I can't move around much" Alan said keeping his eyes on the sky.

John looked over to his the other three bother who nodded towards his direction.

"Allie."

"Hmm" Alan replied not looking to John's direction.

"There been something on our minds for a while now and we want to ask…have you been putting international rescue a head of yourself?"

Alan looked over to John "What made you ask that?"

"Well you didn't tell us about the track meets" Gordon said.

"You don't tell us about the advance classes" John said.

"You didn't tell us about the photography hobby" Virgil said.

"And you didn't tell us about your nightmares…minus John…Allie we're worried about that you still want to keep secrets from us" Scott said holding onto Alan's arm.

Alan look to each brother than looked down to ground.

"Allie? Allie you alright?" Virgil asked in concern after a few quiet minutes.

"I…I didn't…I didn't think it would matter…you all are away busy" Alan said not taking his eyes off the ground.

The four older Tracys looked at each other with worried looks.

"Allie…we know we do get busy from time to time but it doesn't mean we can't figure a way even if it is one or two of us….we all like to visit you at school at some point" John said.

"What if you need everyone on board for a rescue?" Alan asked.

"We're Tracys. We'll find away" Scott said.

* * *

Jeff ran his hand through his hair "So he has been putting IR in front of himself…where's Alan now?"

"Asleep." Virgil said

"How am I going to fix this?" Jeff said sitting back on his chair.

"No Dad, We are going to fix this as a family" Scott said.

"I agree with Scott…you're not to blame" John said.

"Have we really been that busy not to notice?" Gordon asked.

"I wish I could have pick up on it sooner but" John stopped.

"He's too hard to read" Scott finish.


	25. Chapter 25

**I don't own Thunderbirds. please review.**

* * *

Alan smile as he pointed his camera on one of the flowers that were on the Island two weeks later. His brothers and father where on rescue leaving Alan to his own devices. He had finish the school work that was given and was waiting on the results to come back. He heard the sound of Thunderbirds One and Two flying away. He looked to the villa then looked at the flower he was taking photos of. He decided not to go to the villa. Photography was the only thing that was keeping him calm.

* * *

Alan was on his laptop flipping through the photos when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" he called out not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Alan you ok? Brains said you didn't come to the control command" Jeff asked.

"I wasn't interest today" Alan said flipping through to another photo.

"You'll feeling ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Is there something you want to talk about?"

Alan move his hands away from the keyboard. "I know my answer now"

"To what baby boy?"

"Why I don't feel safe on this Island."

* * *

Jeff sat down on his office chair. His older Sons where waiting for their father. it had been a few minutes before he could speak.

"Boys." Jeff stop he didn't know how to begin

"Father is this about Alan" Scott asked.

"When I got back I talk to Brains who mention that Alan wasn't sitting in control command during the rescue."

The four older Tracy sons sat up. This in formation alarm them. They couldn't remember the last time that Alan was home and not listening to the rescue (well apart the times he was in the infirmary).

"Where is Alan now?" Scott asked getting up.

"Scott sit…there's more" Jeff said.

Scott slowly sat down and felt Virgil and John's hands on his arms.

"Alan doesn't feel safe on the Island because of what happen with the Hood…I've been wondering maybe for the mean time get him home school or doing distance Edcation…you four have spent time healing on the Island…while Alan only got a month."

"Only because he wanted to go back" Gordon said.

"Does that mean we let him run from his fear?" John asked.

"That's I want him to stay so we can help him" Jeff said.

"How are you going to convince him to stay if he doesn't want to?" Gordon asked "after all it will be him who will be affected."

The three older bothers looked at the red-head looking surprise. The red-head looked up them with a what-did-I-say-face.

"Gordon's got a point" John said "have you asked Alan about it?"

* * *

"I'm not interested…I'm not going to do it" Alan said picking up his books from the desk.

"But Allie…we want to help" Scott said.

"If you want to help me than you'll be dropping me off at school" Alan said.

"So you don't want to stay on the Island with us?" John asked.

Alan place his books in a bag before closing it. He still felt tried and arguing with his brothers wasn't on his agenda. John was leaning against the wall. Scott sitting on the desk chair while Virgil and Gordon was sitting on the bed. Their father was standing in the door way. Alan had his back turn to them.

"It's not that I don't want to stay with you. It's just I want to complete school and I can't do it here. I mean I can't hang around people my own age nor do track."

"It's not for the whole year" Virgil said.

"I…I..I can't do it." Alan whisper shaking his head and body was shaking.

"Allie?" Scott said getting concern

"I can't stay here…please don't make me. I don't want any more night mares." Alan voice with line with fear and fell to his knees. He felt four pair of arms surround him.

"I don't want these nightmares" Alan whisper.

"We're going to help you but you need to stay here….oh Allie why didn't you say anything?" Virgil whisper.

"I was afraid" Alan whisper.

"Of what…Allie look at me…what are you scare of?" Scott asked making the youngest Tracy look at him.

"That you all think I'm weak."

"Because of your fear?"

Alan nodded.

"Allie having fears means you're human. All of us have fears including Dad" John said.

"All of you?"

"Do you know what our greatest fear is Allie?" Jeff asked.


	26. Chapter 26

**I don't own Thunderbirds. Please review.**

* * *

"Do you know what our greatest fear is Allie?" Jeff asked standing at the door.

"Dad?" Alan said moving away from his brother's group hug as Jeff kneel down next to him.

"Losing you…Our little rock" Jeff said using his hand to bring the youngest Tracy to look at him.

"You're the one who encourage us to continue with International rescue" Jeff said.

"How?" Alan said.

"When you decided to go back to school…we figure at the time you didn't let the Hood beat you. So we thought why should that maniac stop us from doing what we want to do? Even Dad was impress…Thought I think Dad still wanted you to stay home but you turn out more stubborn then him at the time." Gordon with a grin.

"John didn't want to go back to Five after the repairs were done" Virgil said.

"What change his mind?" Alan said.

"You did…when you went with me on Five. It was the first time after the Hood incident. You kept looking out to space and got me to point out some of the systems. Your excitement and want of knowledge shown clearly in your eyes. If I remember correctly you couldn't go to sleep the first night. You wouldn't stop talking." John said smiling.

"You didn't stop me" Alan said with a pout.

"It was welcome but that was enough to encourage me to stay on Five and continue on….even if we end up sleeping in and getting into trouble with Dad the next day for not calling at the time he requested."

"Is that when Scott, Gordon and I got there and found you two laughing like a pair of idiots." Virgil asked.

"Oh we got punish for it when we got home believe me. Cleaning the four earth bound 'birds' was enough to make sure we don't do that again" John said.

"We thought something bad happen to both of you and we end up having nightmares for a week after" Scott said crossing his arms.

"Sorry" Alan whisper

"Never mind it in the past and you both learn your lesson" Virgil said ruffing both blonde's hair earning him a glare from the older one and a small smile from the younger.

"Scott ran himself to the ground when you left…we found him on the other side of the Island sleep against the tree" Gordon said. "He misses his little running partner."

"Is that how Scott got sun burn?" Alan said remember the phone call he got his oldest brother who was almost red as a tomato "I thought it was one of Gordon's pranks."

"Don't give him any ideas" the three older brothers said unison.

"Gordon didn't swim for a week until you push him into the pool" John said

"Gordon wouldn't talk so I had no choice…plus it not every day you get to push Gordon into the pool" Alan said smiling at the memory.

"If I remember correctly I drag you in as well." Gordon said with a grin.

"But you talk to someone after so it was worth it" Alan said with a small smile.

"But after that you still didn't tell us how you were truly coping" Gordon said frowning.

"At the time I thought I could figure it out by myself" Alan whisper.

"You have got your brothers and myself to help you now" Jeff said hugging his youngest son.

* * *

Eight weeks later….

Alan was typing away on his laptop in the lough room when he could hear a pair of feet running past the door way. He looked up seeing the red head running toward the beach.

"_Three, two, one"_ Alan thought to himself.

"GORDON COOPER TRACY!" Virgil's voice could be herd.

Alan then heard a ringing sound coming from his laptop and he press the button. He smile seeing John on Video call from Five.

"You just in time for another Gordon prank" Alan said smiling.

"Who did he get this time?" John asked.

"Virgil I believe this time round…what his done I'm not too sure" Alan said looking up seeing Virgil cover in purple paint.

"No…even better I'll show you" Alan said turning the laptop and having John see.

"Laugh it up you two" Virgil growled before heading toward the beach leaving the blondes giggling.

"Still doesn't beat the pink pool thought" John said after the giggles subsided.

"How would you like a visitor for a few weeks…I need to catch up on some school work" Alan said.

"We have been busy with rescues lately…I'll asked dad after this call…how are you with the nightmare front?" John asked.

"I haven't a one for four weeks now…we'll unless you count the one of Gordon colouring my hair pink."

"I think I would prefer that one than to other ones you had" John said seeing that Alan was now better rested and no longer had black under his eyes.

Both could heard a loud splash from outside.

"Definitely" Alan agree looking up seeing Virgil walking past looking quite happy.

"So apart from the brothers dumping each other in the pool is there anything else they been up to?" John asked.

"The upgrades done on Two. Four will be getting a new upgrades now…Virgil just finish his song, Scott is on the main land with dad at a meeting and Gordon has found a new fish species and I did believe he written a paper on it" Alan said than spotted a soaking wet Gordon walking past and shook his head.

"I'll hate to be in Scott shoes. He hate board meetings" John said.

"Dad going to take me to one soon but in the next school break" Alan said.

"So are you going to continue with distance education after this term?"

"To be honest I would rather be back at School. I'm missing my friends at school and track is next season."

"Did you hear about the college level?"

"Yes that starts next term as well…the teachers thought it was better that way."

"Well, you better let Dad know that's what you want to do."

"I will...I'm almost done with this paper" Alan said waving his History assignment at the screen.

A distress call could be heard from be hide John who stood up and answer the called then activated the klaxon. Alan toss his paper to the side and headed towards central commander. Alan smile seeing both Gordon and Virgil with information on hand.

"Come on sprout your coming with us" Virgil said "We're going to need all hands on deck."

Alan join his two older brothers and headed on to Thunderbird Two. It's was another day for international rescue.

No more nightmares of the Hood trapping his family. He was no longer alone in his fight of his fears. He felt loved and protected and wouldn't want it any other way.


	27. Chapter 27

**I do not own thunderbirds. Thank you for your reviews and for the tips. **

* * *

Alan was sitting at his desk in his dorm room at Wharton's listening to his mp3 player while trying to put finishing touches to the assignment. Unfortunately he found himself singing along to the song unaware that his door had been open.

Scott and Virgil stood in the door way seeing their youngest brother signing and waving his pen about quiet obvious that he was being watched. Scott got out his phone and recorded a little bit of it until Virgil made him put it away.

Alan jump after feeling a pair of hands on his shoulders and remove his ear phones way.

"I didn't know you could sing" Virgil said.

"Virgil? Scott? When did you get here?" Alan said getting up from the chair and hug both of his older brothers.

"We're here for family day" Scott said.

"Why didn't you say anything? I would have met you at the front" Alan said.

"We wanted to surprise you" Virgil said.

"I'm defiantly surprise but how did you manage to convince dad for both of you to come?" Alan asked.

Alan was walking down the stairs when he spotted his father and his other two brothers waiting for him.

"Dad?"

"Hi Allie, how are you?" Jeff said as Alan hug him.

"I'm fine but if you're all here" Alan started.

"Oh Penny, Parker and Tin Tin have it covered…now are you going to show your brothers and I your school?" Jeff asked looking at his youngest.

"Sure" Alan said with a big smile on his face as he led his family to the grounds of the school.

It was the best day of his life.

The end


End file.
